Love?
by wereontour
Summary: Rory is confused and hurt by Logan's distant attitude while he is in London. Why is he acting this way and what is he hiding? Meanwhile, Lorelai is just as upset due to her recent brakeup with Luke. Will the two Gilmore girls be able to pull through?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Please read and review to tell me what you think. That's what will keep the story going.**

**Disclaimer- not mine**

Rory Gilmore walked into her empty apartment. The apartment that was once filled not only by her, but by her beloved boyfriend, Logan. She sat down on the leather couch and cried. It had been almost two months since Logan had left for London, but she was still empty without him. She picked up her cell-phone and called him, "Logan?" she said and started to get choked up.

"Ace? Are you okay?" Logan said, very concerned.

Rory cried into the phone. "No, I'm not! I miss you so much! I can't stand this Logan, I need you!"

"I miss you too, Ace," Logan said, somewhat uncomfortably.

"When can I see you? I need to see you," Rory said, an emotional wreck.

"Well, Ace, I don't know. I have to go now, okay?" Logan said quietly. Rory hung up and then climbed into bed and cried herself to sleep.

She did not get out of bed the next day and did not go to her classes. She didn't care about any of them. All she cared about was Logan. She heard her cell-phone ringing and answered it, hoping it was Logan.

"Hey hon'" Lorelai greeted her daughter.

"Hi mom," Rory replied.

"Are you okay?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Rory replied.

"Well, that makes one of us. Anyway, I need to see you. As soon as possible," Lorelai said.

"Is everything okay? What's up?" Rory asked.

Lorelai sighed. "I need to see you. This is not an over the phone thing," Lorelai answered.

"I can come over later today," Rory assured her mom.

"Thanks, hon'" Lorelai said then hung up.

Rory was very concerned about her mother and decided to drive down to Star's Hollow. She drove up to her mother's house and noticed that the car was not in the driveway. She drove to the Dragonfly Inn, the inn that Lorelai owned and ran, and noticed that her mother's car was not there either. Rory started to fret. She drove to Luke's diner. She thought that the boyfriend of her mother must know what was wrong and where Lorelai could be. When she was at the diner, she walked in and right up to the man with a backwards baseball cap and a flannel shirt.

"Luke," Rory said.

"Oh. Hey, Rory," Luke said, "Can I get you something? Coffee? Anything?"

"Thanks, coffee would be great," Rory replied. After she had her cup of coffee in front of her, Luke put Caesar in charge and sat down with Rory.

"Don't you have classes right now?" Luke asked.

"I'm not feeling well," Rory answered.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Luke, where's my mom? She called me this morning and I have no idea where she is. Is she okay? What's wrong?" Rory inquired.

"Well, Rory, I don't know where she is right now," Luke said flat-out.

"What? Why? You need to know where she is! You're her fiancé!" Rory said.

"Not anymore," Luke stated.

"Oh," Rory said. She got up and left the diner as quickly as she could.

"Rory!" Luke shouted after her, "Let me explain!" Rory shook her head and got into her car and drove off.

She drove back to the Dragonfly Inn. Her mother was still not there but Sookie was. "Sookie," Rory said anxiously, "Do you have any idea where my mom is?"

"Oh. Yeah. She's at my house, honey," Sookie responded, "She and Luke just broke up. She needed a place to stay, so Jackson and I let her stay at our house."

"Thanks," Rory said, relieved to know where her mom was. "Hey, Sookie? Would it be okay if I chill here for a little bit?" Rory questioned.

"Of course, honey," Sookie answered.

Rory went into the sitting room and sat on one of the comfortable chairs and read. While she was reading she thought about her problems. She tried to think about what she could do to see Logan. She needed to see him. She needed to make sure that he still loved her as much as she loved him. She thought about this for and hour then decided to call her mom. "Mom?" Rory said into the phone.

"Yeah," Lorelai answered.

"Where do you want me to meet you?" Rory asked.

"The house is fine," Lorelai replied.

"I'll see you soon," Rory assured her mother then she hung up. She grabbed her book and made her way to the car.

She drove to her mother's house and let herself in. Paul Anka, Lorelai's dog, greeted Rory. "Hello, Paul Anka. It's good to see you too," she pet him and put fresh food in his bowl. She walked into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. She heard her mother's car in the driveway and ran to meet her. She greeted her with a big hug.

"Hey, hon'" Lorelai said to Rory wearily. They walked into the house and Rory gave Lorelai a cup of coffee. Lorelai burst out in tears. "Rory, I loved him. And now I've messed up everything. I've messed up everything forever. There's nothing I can do to get him back."

Rory decided not to ask any questions but instead just be there for her mom. After a while, Lorelai stopped crying and started to perk up. "What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked Rory.

"Nothing," Rory replied, "I don't have any classes."

"Let's go somewhere, let's do something," Lorelai proposed.

"Okay. What? Where?" Rory questioned.

"The mall, shopping," Lorelai decided. Rory did not argue. Sometimes her mom needed shopping therapy. "Oh, honey? By the way, why weren't you in your classes today?" Lorelai asked, curious.

"Oh, I just wasn't feeling well," Rory replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Please R& R. Thanks**

**Disclaimer – not mine**

The next morning Rory woke up to the strong smell of coffee. "Rise and shine sleepy head!" Lorelai sung, "The mall is calling us!" Rory couldn't help but smile at her mom. Sometimes Lorelai could act so much like a child and it amused Rory.

"I'm up," Rory informed her mom. She rubbed her eyes and say that it was already 10 in the morning. Rory got changed and then went into the kitchen. There a breakfast of cereal, pop tarts, and coffee was awaiting her.

"Dig in!" Lorelai said.

"A breakfast of champions," Rory observed.

"Only the best for you," Lorelai joked, "Paul Anka, do you want a pop tart?" Lorelai asked her dog.

"Mom, Paul Anka should not be having pop tarts" Rory said.

"Fine, be a party-pooper!" Lorelai said jokingly, "Paul Anka, would you like some cereal?" She put some Lucky Charms in his food bowl. Rory rolled her eyes at her mom.

By eleven both Rory and Lorelai were in the car and on the way to the mall. There they visited numerous amounts of clothing store and Lorelai allowed Rory to visit only one bookstore. Lorelai and Rory returned to the house laden with shopping bags. "Well, mom. I think it's time for me to go back to campus. Do you think you'll be okay without me?" Rory asked her mom.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Lorelai replied, sad that her daughter had to leave so early. "Come back soon, okay?"

"Definitely. On my next free day I'm here. I promise," Rory said. Rory brought her shopping bags back to her car and drove back to her apartment near Yale.

She unlocked the door and was once again faced with a large, but empty apartment. She sighed and sat down on the couch. She turned on the television hoping that it would distract her. She ended up watching a very funny movie, _Airplane_, and it cheered her up. She went to bed less upset then she was two days ago. This time she did not cry herself to sleep.

First thing in the morning she called Logan up. "Hey, Logan. It's me, Rory," Rory said into the phone.

"Oh, hey Ace. Look, right now's not a good time. Can I call you back in about an hour?" Logan asked Rory.

"Well, I have classes today. I'll call you when I have a free period," she informed him.

"Okay," he said then hung up.

Rory was confused. Logan always had time for her calls. "_Oh well, his father must have made a ton of appointments for him,_" she thought, and didn't think more of it. She went off to her class.

At her free period she called Logan, but she got his answering machine. She left a message and decided to call him again in ten minutes. After ten minutes had passed she called again, only to get his message again. She called again half an hour later and got his machine. She gave up and went to her next class.

When she had another free period she tried to call again. Now she was desperate. "_Why isn't he answering his phone?_" Rory wondered. She tried again frantically. She got his machine again. She hung up angrily. Then she decided that she would leave another message. She called his phone again and got his machine. "Where in the world are you?" she shouted into the machine, "I told you I would call you back later and when I do you don't answer your phone! Pick up the phone, Logan!" Rory screamed into the phone.

Rory went to the coffee stand and got herself a large cup of coffee. While she was sitting on the bench drinking her coffee, she received a phone call. "Logan?" she asked.

"No, this is not Logan. It's Rebecca. Who are you?" a woman said.

"I'm Rory Gilmore. Isn't this Logan's phone?" Rory asked Rebecca.

"Well yes it is, but I'm borrowing his phone for a second to make a call. When I opened it, a message displayed that there were two new messages and six missed calls from this number," the woman said.

"Oh, why do you have Logan's phone?" Rory asked the woman.

"He's my boyfriend. We've been going out for a month now," The woman replied.

"Oh, okay," Rory said. She could feel her heart starting to beat five times faster. She hung up the phone and ran to her apartment in rage.

When she was at the apartment she started to smash any of the photographs that she had of Logan or herself and Logan in the apartment. She went throughout the whole apartment smashing as she went. When she reached one picture, however, she stopped. It was the picture that was taken at the party she had thrown Logan before he left for London. She brought the picture with her and put it near her bed. She lied down in bed facing the picture. She stared at it for hours and then felt herself start to cry. Then she fell asleep.

She was woken up by the sound of her cell-phone. She looked at her clock. It was eight in the morning. She answered the phone, not bothering to check who was calling her. "Hello?" she said sleepily into the phone.

"Hello? Ace?" she heard Logan's voice on the opposite side of the phone. She felt herself become very angry and then very sad. She was a ball of furious sadness.

"What?" Rory asked coldly.

"I saw that you called me yesterday," Logan said innocently.

"Oh, did Rebecca tell you that?" Rory asked him.

"Rebecca. Oh no, Ace,"

"When were you going to tell me that you got a new girlfriend, Logan? When? At the wedding?" Rory was really starting to lose it. "I thought you loved me, Logan! I really did. I loved you, I still love you. I didn't think that just because we were on opposite sides of the Atlantic Ocean that you would stop loving me."

"Rory, please, listen to me," Logan begged.

"No!" Rory shouted, then hung up and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**-Please R&R!

**Disclaimer-**Not Mine

Rory couldn't bring herself out of bed. How could Logan? She had thought that she really loved him. The phone seemed to be ringing off the hook throughout the day. At noon, she heard Logan's voice coming on the answering machine.

"Ace, it's me. Look, I'm really sorry. I can explain though. Just give me a chance, please. Call me, ok?" Rory didn't think she could stand to hear his voice any more, she leaped out of bed and yanked the phone cord out of the wall. Rory than realized how hungry she was and went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

As Rory poured herself a bowl of cereal she realized that this wasn't her. She wasn't the girl who tortured herself over a guy. There were so many guys in the world, _but none like Logan,_ she thought to herself and than shook her head, trying to clear it. Suddenly she heard her cell phone ringing, despite herself, she desperately wanted to talk to Logan. She checked the caller ID, to read that it was her mother calling. Knowing that Lorelai was having problems of her own, Rory tried to put on a cheerful voice while picking up the phone.

"Hi, Mom," Rory said, her voice cracking with the effort.

"Rory, hon, what's wrong?" Lorelai questioned her daughter, instantly able to read the note of sadness in her daughter's voice.

Rory broke down and ended up crying to her mother, "Mom, he's gone and he doesn't love me. Now there's Rebecca and an empty apartment, and everything is gone," Rory incoherently spilled everything that had happened in the last few days to her mother.

"Rory, slow down. What happened?" Lorelai asked, concerned.

Rory wasn't able to relate to her mother what had happened because she was crying so hard. Finally, Rory gave up and hung up the phone and returned to bed sobbing.

Lorelai looked at her phone. She was less concerned than angry now. Angry at Logan, how could he do this to Rory? Lorelai dialed Sookie's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Sookie's voice came onto the phone and Lorelai exhaled in relief.

"Sookie, I have to go out right now. I'm not sure how long. Just take care of everything at the inn, all right?" Lorelai instructed.

"Lorelai, is everything ok?" Sookie inquired.

"It's not me, it's Rory. I'll be back soon. Bye," Lorelai said without waiting for Sookie speak.

Lorelai ran to her car and started the engine. What she was doing wasn't just for Rory, but for herself. She concluded that she was going to be the mom and take care of her daughter, regardless of her own problems.

When Lorelai arrived at Rory's apartment, the door was locked.

"Rory! Open the door," Lorelai shouted. When no response came she became more worried, "Rory! Let me in!" Upon hearing no movement or sounds, Lorelai banged on the door with her fist. "Come on, I don't want to have to kick down the door. You know I can! Like, that time when, like, the house door was locked and the key was…Anyway, please open the door Rory. I really don't have to kick it down," Lorelai kicked the door with all her strength, resulting in only a very hurt toe.

Lorelai continued to bang on the door, when it remained shut and locked, she pulled out her cell phone and tried to call Rory. The phone rung out and the automatic voice answering machine came on.

"Hey, you've reached Rory's cell. I'm not available right now, so please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks, bye."

"Rory, it's your mom. I don't know where you are, but I'm outside your apartment and I'm really worried. Please, open the door. I love you, bye." Lorelai finished the message with the impossible hope that Rory would come and open the door.

Lorelai didn't know what she could do. There was only one person that she could think to call, and even though that person had just broken up with her, she needed him, and she hoped he would understand. Lorelai pulled her phone out and begun to dial Luke Danes' number.

"Hello," Lorelai was so relieved to hear Luke's voice, surrounded by the regular sounds of the diner.

"Luke, it's me, Lorelai," she began.

"Lorelai, look we're broken up. And I'm really busy. Now is not a good t-" Luke never got to finish his sentence as he was interrupted by a yelling Lorelai.

"LUKE! This is not about you! Or me! This is about Rory, she's locked herself in her apartment and I'm not sure if she's ok! Get over here, if you hate me fine. But don't hate Rory. Now get your ass over here," Lorelai yelled before hanging up the phone. She began to pace in front of Rory's apartment door. Luke was either going to come or he wasn't, she would just have to wait.

One and a half hours later, Luke came running over to Lorelai. Lorelai vaguely wondered how he had gotten there so quickly, but did not have time to wonder.

"Luke…" Lorelai began wanting to thank him.

"Ok, I brought a steel crowbar, hopefully we'll be able to break the lock with that," he said in a determined tone. "Stand back, ok." Luke pulled the crowbar and hit the lock hard, causing it to shatter. Lorelai shoved the door open and pushed in past Luke. Luke following closely.

"Rory?" Lorelai called loudly. "Rory, where are you?"

"Lorelai, I don't think she's here," Luke said tentatively.

"What! She called me a few hours ago! Where would she go!" Lorelai exclaimed franticly.

"I don't know, but we'll find her together," Luke tried to reassure her.

"Thanks, I just don't know why she would do this," Lorelai sad.

"Here, nothing is going to happen in the next ten minutes, why don't you tell me what happened," Luke suggested.

"I'm not really sure. Something about Logan running off with Rebecca or something. She was really upset," Lorelai said, a tear running down her face. She wiped it angrily away, "I don't know how Logan could do this to her? She gave him her heart, and he just threw it away. It's so hard for Rory to really, really like someone," Lorelai sniffed.

Luke handed her a tissue, "That's why we have to find her soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory drove down the highway and decided that she was going to fix everything. As she pushed the gas peddle down harder and harder, she knew she would be able to make everything all right.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**-THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Reviews are much appreciated, thanks again! Enjoy the chapter! Oh, also, for those of you who want it to be a Logan…stick around, it might be one…. I'm not sure yet.

ALSO, some pathetic self-promotion…PLEASE CHECK OUT MY HARRY POTTER FIC IT TAKES TWO TO ARGUE! It's a fic that takes place in the marauders time, and goes from James and Lily's first year at Hogwarts to their death. Check it out and leave a review if you have some time.

Anyway, on to the chapter…

**Disclaimer**-Not mine.

Rory stopped her car at a rundown old gas station and after filling her car, went inside to get something to eat. She knew her mom would be worried and upset, but Rory didn't want her mother to know where she was going. For once, Rory didn't want every move she made to be charted, analyzed, and previewed by her mother. Rory pulled out her cell phone and searched her contacts for a number that she had once known by heart but now did not know. Rory proceeded to dial Jess Mariano's number.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorelai stood up, "Ok, we should call somebody. Who would she tell?"

"Umm, who is Rory friends with? What's her name, um, Paris. That loud blonde girl?"

"Well Luke, I don't think she would tell '_that loud blonde girl'_ if she didn't tell me," Lorelai snapped. Luke put his hands up in mock surrender, taken aback. "Luke, I'm so sorry. I'm just really worried," Lorelai apologized.

"It's fine, it's fine," an awkward silence fell between the two. Suddenly, Luke's cell phone rang, breaking the quiet.

"Hello?...Jess!...What?...Ok…Ok…Bye." Luke hung up the phone and looked at Lorelai. "Rory's with Jess. He says she's pretty upset, but not to come because she said she didn't want to worry you more or something like that," Luke said, slightly confused.

"Not want to worry me? If she thinks I'm not worried by now, than…Jess! Why did she go to Jess and not me?" Lorelai was confused, upset, and angry with Rory. She wasn't too happy with Jess as well. "Well, I'm going over there," Lorelai said intent on seeing her daughter.

"Lorelai, wait. I think maybe you should respect what Rory wants. Maybe you should just wait, until, like, tomorrow," Luke suggested hesitantly.

"Wait? My daughter goes missing and you want me to wait!" Lorelai exploded.

"We found Rory, she's safe. Jess will take care of everything until tomorrow," Luke tried to comfort her.

"_Jess will take care of it?_ _Jess_! Since when has Jess taken care of _anything_ and since when do you know how to take care of my daughter better than me?"

"Lorelai, calm down. You're upset, just, just…Let's go back to Stars Hollow and wait until tomorrow. Everything will be fine until tomorrow at least, than we can sort it all out," Luke led Lorelai out of the apartment and they drove back to Stars Hollow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rory, it's ok," Jess patted Rory awkwardly on the back. They were in Jess' dilapidated apartment in New York City.

"It's not okay," Rory sobbed, "I really, really loved him, but now he has another girlfriend." Rory was crying to hard to see the pained look on Jess' face.

"Rory, stop. This isn't you. You don't cry over guys. Pull yourself together," Jess said, suddenly harsh. He loved Rory, and didn't want to upset her, but he knew he had to say this to her.

Rory sniffed and said, "Ugh, I'm so sorry about this Jess. I just didn't know who to go to."

"It's fine. Why didn't you go to your mom though?"

"She just broke up with Luke, and isn't to happy either. I didn't want to bother her with my problems," Rory said.

"She broke up with Luke?" Jess asked surprised.

"Yeah, why?" Rory asked, soon after realizing that Jess didn't live in Stars Hollow anymore.

"I didn't realize she was going out with Luke in the first place, but I called him thinking that he would be able to tell Lorelai you were here.

"You called Luke? What? He probably told my mom, I really didn't want her to know that I was coming here!"

"Rory, it's fine. Luke's…well, um, I don't know ," Jess said, wondering if he shouldn't have called him.

"No! It's not okay, I have to go back to Stars Hollow," Rory said, standing up and walking towards the door.

"I'll drive you," Jess said, and stood up as well.

"No, Jess, it's fine. I've bothered you enough tonight."

"Rory, I'm going to drive you, get your keys," Jess said with a tone of finality.

"Fine, thanks. Really, thanks a lot," Rory said.

They got into Rory's car and began the drive in silence to Stars Hollow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan boarded the plane from London to Hartford, cursing under his breath. He didn't know how Rory had found out about Rebecca, but he had to fix it.

"Five minutes to departure, five minutes to departure," a voice blared out from the desk at boarding area.

Logan rolled his eyes, and got ready to board the plane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jess parked in the driveway of Rory's house and they went inside. Rory was thankful that her mom had left the door unlocked as always. Jess stopped outside the house.

"Well, good luck with everything," he said awkwardly.

"Oh. Um, would you like to come inside or something?" Rory asked, matching Jess' awkwardness with her own.

"Sure," Jess went in and sat down on the couch. Rory got two glasses of water and sat down next to him.

"Rory, did you think about it?" Jess asked.

"Think about what?"

"Coming with me, living with me," Jess said. At this Rory sighed, she hadn't really considered it when he first asked her. At the time when Jess first proposed this idea, it seemed crazy, ludicrous. She had her whole life, and was definitely not ready to spend the rest of it with one guy. She was all for commitment, but she was only in her early twenties. Look what had happened to Dean for example. Now, she wasn't so sure. Maybe it would be a good idea.

As silence fell, the space between Rory and Jess seemed to get smaller and smaller as they got closer. _No!_ Rory's brain yelled at her. _Logan? Remember him! _Logan is with Rebecca! Rory reminded herself. As if in slow motion, the gap between them was closed. Time seemed to speed up again as Rory let herself be kissed by Jess.

However, the moment didn't last long, as the door opened as Logan entered the room.

Jess and Rory broke apart with a start.

"Rory! What the hell?" Logan said, advancing on them. Anger radiated from every part of his body. "I'm gone for two freakin' months, and I come back to see that you have hooked up with writer-boy? You were the one talking about all that commitment shit, and here you are with another guy? What the hell is with you Rory?" Logan yelled.

"Excuse me? Hooking up with "writer-boy?" Writer-boy has a name, and it's Jess! I went out with him long before I went out with you, and excuse me while I say he was a much better boyfriend!" Rory yelled back, her previous sadness morphing into anger. "Anyway, it's no different than what you did. _Rebecca?_"

"Rebecca is no one! It's your fault that you didn't wait to hear my freaking explanation," Logan shouted.

"It's _her_ fault that while you were in London you hooked up with some Brit?" Jess shouted at Logan. "You need to figure out you priorities man," Jess said before shoving Logan so hard he hit the wall. Logan shoved him back causing Jess to raise his fist and hit Logan in the stomach.

"Jess! Logan! Stop!" Rory yelled. As angry as she was, she did not want a fight in her house. Both guys ignored her as they continued to hit each other. The door opened for a second time that evening as Luke and Lorelai came in.

Luke intervened and pulled the two guys apart and yelled with a tone of finality, "STOP!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **– Thanks so much to all of the reviewers! Enjoy! Please read & review. Also, check out and review my story, "It Takes Two to Argue." It's a Harry Potter fan fiction that takes place during the time Jily and James were in school. Thanks!

OH, AND FOR ANYBODY WONDERING---**THIS WILL BE A ROGAN!**

**Disclaimer- not mine**

Jess and Logan stopped fighting. Jess cooled down, but Logan was not so easily calmed.

"What on Earth is going on in here?" Lorelai shouted.

"Mom, can you leave us alone. We need to sort out a few things," Rory pleaded. Lorelai reluctantly left the room. Luke followed her.

"Logan, there's no explanation for what you did! You were dating another woman and that's that," Rory said trying to keep her voice even.

"Rebecca and I were not dating. I don't even know how she got your number!" Logan shot back.

"Well, you must have been doing something that made her think you two were in a relationship," Rory said coldly.

"Look, Ace," Logan said, trying to explain himself further, "Rebecca and I were not in a relationship. Well, I mean, sure we went on a few dates, but nothing serious,"

"A few dates?" Rory asked Logan.

"Come on, Ace. Did you really think this long-distance relationship would work?"

"I loved you! I thought you loved me too!"

"I do! It's just hard,"

"Yes it is. It's hard finding out that your boyfriend was cheating on you."

"Come on, Rory! I wasn't cheating on you!"

"You call having a girlfriend named Rebecca not cheating!"

"She was not my girlfriend!" Logan shouted.

"Yes she was. You know it, she knows it. It's a fact!" Rory shouted back.

"Rory, let's leave. Let's just get out of here," Jess said, "You can come back to my apartment for now. Let's just go." He could tell that she was on the verge of losing it. Rory nodded.

"Rory," Logan called after them.

"Logan, just go back to London and to Rebecca. Also, do us both a favor and show her more commitment then you showed me," Rory said then left.

Jess got into the front seat of Rory's car, Rory into the passenger seat. "Jess, I have a question. Would it be okay if I stayed with you for awhile. I don't have any classes until Monday and, even though he said it was mine for the year, I don't really want to stay in Logan's apartment anymore. I guess I'll have to stay at mom's until I can find an apartment near campus."

"Yeah, of course. Stay with me as long as you want!" Jess replied.

"Thanks."

"Do you want me to stop off at Logan's apartment so you can get your things?" Jess asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah, that would be great," Rory replied. She didn't want to go back to his apartment, but she really needed her stuff. They drove a little in silence, but Jess broke the quiet.

"Do you mean it?" he asked.

"What?"

"About me being a better boyfriend?"

"Well, yeah. I did. You've always been there for me when I needed you. You've never done anything to me and have never cheated on me. You have always known what to say when I'm upset and always have time for me. I never really got over you, you know."

"Yeah, me neither."

When they arrived at Logan's apartment, Jess helped Rory carry her things out to the car. It was mostly clothes and books. "We can come get the rest tomorrow," Jess said. Rory nodded.

During one of their trips down to the car, a car pulled up next to Rory's. Logan stepped out. "What are you doing here?" Logan asked, but Rory could tell he was not surprised that they were there.

"I'm just getting my stuff. Come on, Jess, let's go," Rory replied. She and Jess got back into her car and Jess drove them back to his apartment in New York.

"Here, you can take my bed. I'll take the couch," Jess told Rory once at the apartment.

"No, I don't want to intrude any more!" Rory said.

"Please. It's worth it. You're here. That's all I could ask." Rory felt her eyes starting to water. She walked over to Jess and hugged him. He returned her hug with a passionate kiss. They stood there kissing for a long time and Rory felt herself melting into the floor. "_This is who I'm meant to be with," _Rory thought.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"Rory, just promise me one thing," Jess said to her.

"What?" she inquired.

"Promise me you won't go back to Logan. He's a jerk. You deserve someone better than him."

"Someone like you?" she asked jokingly.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I love you. Always have, always will," he replied, one hundred percent serious. She started to cry. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked her.

"No, no. You're perfect," she said, wiping her eyes.

Jess felt awkward. He didn't know what to say so he decided on, "We should get your stuff from your car." Rory nodded. They moved her stuff from her car to the sitting area of his apartment. Rory watched as Jess set up his bed on the couch. She felt less guilty when the couch turned out to be a pull out couch. He looked at her watching him then looked back at the couch. "Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked. Rory nodded. Jess picked out a movie and then he sat down on the other couch. Rory sat next to him. The two of them ended up falling asleep while watching the movie.

Rory woke up to find her head on Jess's chest and his arm around her shoulder. She raised her head and looked around. Jess felt her move and woke up too. "Good morning," she said to him and smiled.

"Good morning," he replied. Rory sat up and allowed him to stretch. "Do you want to go out for breakfast?" he asked her.

"Sounds great," Rory replied. They walked out of the apartment, down the street to Cosí. There they had a delicious breakfast.

After breakfast, Jess told Rory he had someplace to show her and led her to it. He took her to a bookstore with more books then Rory had seen in any library. "This place is amazing!" Rory gasped.

"Yeah," Jess agreed. After browsing in the store for an hour, Jess had two books and Rory had fifteen. He laughed. "You're definitely the same Rory." He bought the books and then they returned to his apartment.

"How long do you think you'll be spending here?" he asked her once in the apartment. "Oh, don't get me wrong. I want you here. I'm just wondering," he added, seeing the look on her face.

"I can only stay until Monday. I have a class at noon then. I'll have to stay at my mom's until I can find a near-campus apartment. Her house is a bit closer to Yale then yours. I wish I could stay here though," she said.

"Yeah me too."

"Don't worry, I'll come on free days."

"You better." She smiled at him. "So," he said, knowing that he was going to broach an uncomfortable topic, "when do you want to go to Logan's apartment to get the rest of your stuff?"

"I don't know. When he's back in London with Rebecca," Rory replied. She wished they didn't have to talk about anything that involved Logan. "Jess, would it be okay if we talk about something besides Logan?"

Jess nodded and agreed never to mention Logan again.

"I'll get my stuff on Monday," Rory decided.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – **Thanks so much to all of the reviewers! Please if you can check out my other story, It Takes Two To Argue. I know it's a Harry Potter story, but still, it's good too! Thanks.

**FOR ALL YOU LOGAN LOVERS--THIS IS GOING TO BE A ROGAN **

**Disclaimer – **not mine

Lorelai walked into Luke's diner and sat down at the counter. "Oh, hey Lorelai," he said cautiously. He still wasn't sure if she was okay with the Jess-Rory thing.

"I need coffee," Lorelai said. Luke got her a cup of coffee.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned about her. Although they were no longer together, he still cared about her very much.

"Not really," Lorelai replied.

"Caesar, can you take over for awhile?" Luke asked Caesar. Caesar nodded then went back into the kitchen.

"Okay, what's up?" Luke asked then sat down next to her.

"I just don't want to see her heart broken any more!"

"Neither do I, Lorelai. You know, Jess loves her. He won't break her heart."

"It's not Jess I'm worried about. Logan's not going to give up on her that easily. She still loves him. Even though she says otherwise."

"He's back in London now." Silence followed Luke's statement. Lorelai very much wanted to change the subject.

"How's April?" she asked.

"Lorelai!" Luke said annoyed at her, "Did you have to bring that up!"

"What? I was wondering how your daughter's doing!" Lorelai defended herself.

"Come on, we both know why you're asking that!" he said angrily.

"What?" Lorelai asked, not knowing at all what was going on.

"She's my daughter, Lorelai! I need to spend my time with her."

"Have I ever disagreed with you?"

"You know what. If you're going to be like this you can just leave, okay?"

"Luke!"

"Lorelai, just leave, okay? We're broken up."

"I'm a paying customer, Luke! You can't kick me out!"

"Here, I'll take care of the coffee. Just leave!"

"I just wanted a cup of coffee!" Lorelai shouted.

"No. There was more then just that!" he shouted back, everyone in the diner began to stare at them, hanging onto every word. Kirk pulled out a notepad and began to jot down notes.

"Put it away Kirk!" Luke yelled at him, giving him such a glare that Kirk didn't even try to resist as Luke grabbed the notepad away from him and ripped it up. "Lorelai, why don't we take this somewhere else," Luke began to suggest.

"You're the one who didn't want to get married!" Lorelai yelled at him, ignoring Luke's suggestion.

"Just leave, Lorelai," Luke said.

Lorelai got up from her seat and walked towards the door. "I just wanted a cup of coffee!" she said quietly then left.

She walked out of the building furious at Luke. She wasn't paying any attention to where she was going and she walked right into someone.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" she said. She looked up and saw a handsome man smiling down at her.

"Are you all right?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, everything's just peachy," Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Are you sure you're okay? You know, we could go for some coffee and talk about it," he offered.

"I'm sorry, my mother told me not to get coffee and confess my problems to strangers," Lorelai replied jokingly.

He laughed. "So how about a date then?" he asked.

"Call me," she said and gave him her card. Then she started to walk away.

"Oh, wait!" he called after her. She stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm Michael," he introduced himself and stuck out his hand.

"Lorelai," she said and shook his hand.

"Listen, Lorelai, would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"Yeah, that would be nice," she replied and started walking. He caught up to her and walked alongside her.

"So, how is it that an attractive woman like you is single?" Michael asked after a few minutes of silent walking.

"Oh," Lorelai said.

Michael noticed that he had hit an uncomfortable topic. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said.

"No, it's fine. My fiancé and I recently broke up. I wanted to get married. He didn't," she said. There was an awkward silence. Lorelai broke the silence by saying, "So, how is it that a handsome man like you is unattached?"

"My wife left me recently and took out teenage son with her."

"You have children?" she asked him.

"Yes, two. One of them is our teenage son, James. The other one is our five-year-old daughter, Michaela. She took James with her and moved in with her new husband. He's some big, hot-shot inventor and is mega-rich. She left Michaela with me, though."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Lorelai said, sorry that she had brought up the topic.

"No, it's fine. Do you have kids?"

"One kid, Rory. Well, actually she's not a kid anymore. She's twenty-two now." She saw the look on his face. "I got pregnant with her when I was fifteen."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"I know, but, you're easy to talk too. Are you a psychologist in disguise?"

He laughed. "No, I'm not. So, about our date. Would you like to go out with me for dinner on Saturday? I know this really nice restaurant. Do you like Chinese food? Wow, sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that. Everyone loves Chinese food. Sorry, I'm babbling."

"No, it's fine. It's cute. Oh, and by the way, Chinese food is number two on my list of favorite food."

"What's number one?"

"Pop tarts or coffee. So I guess that makes Chinese food number three."

"Well, it's hard to beat pop tarts!" he laughed. "I think this restaurant will come pretty close though. So, do we have a date?" he asked.

"Yes. I'll see you on Saturday."

"I'll pick you up at seven. Wait, where do you live?" he added. Lorelai gave him her address. "Okay great! See you Saturday."

"See you Saturday," she agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-** Thanks so much to all of the reviewers! Please, please, please read and review. Oh, and sorry about two Lorelai chapters in a row, the next one WILL have Rory.

**Disclaimer- **not mine

On Saturday, at seven o'clock, Michael picked up Lorelai and took her to the Chinese Restaurant, The Flaming Dragon. "Michael Hanson, I have a reservation for two," Michael said to the seator. She nodded and led the two to a table near the window.

"Well, this is something," Lorelai said, smiling.

"Better than Poptarts?" he asked teasing her.

"It comes pretty close."

"Wow, that's high praise. I'll be sure to tell the owner."

"He will appreciate it." Lorelai agreed.

"What would you like to order?" the waitress asked.

"I would like sesame chicken" Lorelai said.

"I would like tofu with mixed vegetables," Michael said.

"And to drink?" the waitress asked.

"I would like an apple martini," Lorelai replied.

"Make that two," Michael added. The waitress nodded and left.

"Eew, a healthy man!" Lorelai exclaimed jokingly.

"Excuse me?" Micheal asked confused.

"Tofu with mixed vegetables. Relax, I'm just joking," Lorelai informed her confused date. He smiled at her.

"So, has anything gone on in the past week?" Michael asked her.

"Nothing here."

"Have you ran into your ex-fiancé?"

"No. He owns a diner that has the best coffee in the world. I want to go there and get some, but he kicked me out right before I met you. That's why I was so upset. I haven't been there since. I want to, but he doesn't want me there."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"How's Michaela?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, she's fine. I heard from James yesterday," he said, "he said that Lisa, my ex-wife and her new husband, William, are leaving tomorrow for a month to go to India."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"He said it was spontaneous. He offered the trip to Lisa and she said yes without even thinking about James. I'm going to pick him up after our date. I'm going to try to get custody of him."

"Would you like me to come along?"

"That would be nice, thanks. I don't want to face Lisa alone. Things are kind of uncomfortable between us."

"I can imagine. I would also love to meet James. He sounds like a great kid. Michaela too. How old are they?"

"Michaela's five and James is fourteen."

"Wow, they're young. It stinks that they have to go through this."

"Yes, it does. So how's Rory?"

"She's been better. Her boyfriend left for London two months ago. His father sent him there. She's not taking it very well. Also, while in London, he met Rebecca. She called Rory recently because she found her number on his phone. So Rory found out about her. Understandably, she did not take that very well and ran off to once of her friend and former boyfriends, Jess. Logan flew home from London and caught Rory and Jess kissing. Then they got in a fight. Now Logan's back in London, and Rory's with Jess. She doesn't love him though. She still loves Logan. Logan still loves Rory. Logan's not going to give up on her this easily. They've been through rough times before. Oh, I'm sorry, I', droning on and on. You're probably not interested in the Gilmore problems."

"No, no. It's fine. Sometimes it helps to talk things out."

"Yeah. Michael?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're not a psychologist in disguise?"

Michael laughed at this. "Yeah, I'm sure, Lorelai. Their food came and the two of them dug in and talked about what was going on and their families. By the end of the meal, Lorelai had told Michael her life-story. After Michael paid for the meal, they got into his car and drove to William's house to pick up James.

"Hi Dad," James said when he opened his door. He looked at Lorelai. "Who's this?"

"I'm Lorelai Gilmore. It's very nice to meet you James," Lorelai introduced herself. She looked at James. He was a tall, skinny, brown-haired boy. He had brown eyes and his hair was long and wavy and fell below his ears. He carried a duffel, a backpack, and a skateboard in his hand.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Gilmore," James said.

"Call me Lorelai," she asked of him. He nodded.

"Lorelai and I went on a date tonight and I asked her if she would like to come with me to pick you up," Michael informed his son.

"I wanted to meet you because Michael told me so much about you," Lorelai added.

Michael took the duffel from James and put it in his car. "I better go in and tell your mom that I'm picking you up," Michael said.

"Oh, she and William went out for dinner," James said.

"Have you eaten?" Lorelai asked concerned.

"Mom left me some leftover turkey from last night," James replied.

"Would you like some dessert?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes please," he responded, surprised at how nice she was to him.

"Where?" Michael asked Lorelai.

"Taylor's Ice Cream Parlor," Lorelai replied. Michael nodded and the three of them went to Michael's car.

"We should pick up Michaela on the way. She would not be happy if we went for ice cream without her."

They drove to Michael's house and picked up Michaela. She was a cute, little, brown-curly haired, five-year-old girl. She had big blue eyes that lit up when her brother told her that they were going out for ice cream. They drove to the ice cream parlor. Once in the parlor they each got a different flavor of ice cream. Lorelai treated Michael's kids and allowed them to get as much ice cream as they wanted. Michael cut them of after three helpings. The three of them arrived at Michael's house severely hyper.

"Well, Mike, I should get home," Lorelai said.

"Okay, I'll take you home," Michael said, sad the night was over.

"Would you like to get together tomorrow, around eleven-ish?" Michael asked Lorelai hopefully.

"Yeah, that would be great. I had a really nice time tonight."

"Me too."

Lorelai looked straight into Michael's eyes. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She moved the kiss to their lips. "Goodnight, Michael," she said then smiled.

"Goodnight, Lorelai," he returned and smiled back.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**-Thanks so much for the reviews! I hope everyone likes the story so far. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer-**Not mine

Classes passed on Monday in a haze. Rory could not focus on any of them, instead she spent her time thinking about picking up her stuff at Logan's that afternoon.

Rory was surprised to see Luke's pickup truck when she went to the Yale parking lot. Inside it sat Jess, he rolled down the window and called to her, "Rory, I took Luke's pickup truck so we can take all your stuff."

"Jess! Does Luke know?" Rory asked, slightly worried.

"What do you think?" Jess said rolling his eyes, "My car is shot, remember?"

"But…Luke will be mad, he'll probably need-"

"Just shut up and get in the car, ok? Anyway, the longer you spend out here reprimanding me, the longer Luke won't have his damn truck," Jess said impatiently.

Rory let out a huff of annoyance, and got into the passenger seat of the truck. Jess started up the car, and neither one of them spoke for a while.

When the two of them arrived at Logan's apartment, both started to get out of the car when Rory stopped Jess, "Jess, look, please don't say anything that could make Logan mad. Let's just get my stuff and go, I really don't want a repeat of the fight you and Logan had before."

"Rory, do you think I'm stupid? Don't worry, I won't say anything to piss the asshole off," Jess said bitterly.

"Jess, I'm with you, okay. I'm with you all the way. He's a complete ass, but I don't want to make this whole situation any more complicated than it already is," Rory said, choosing her words carefully, not wanting to anger or frustrate Jess. He was doing more than his share taking Luke's truck and coming with her anyway.

Rory unlocked the door and let herself in, Jess followed behind her. Suddenly, Logan appeared from the bedroom in a wrinkled suit. He looked like he had just woken up. Rory was surprised that he was there, he was rarely in the apartment before midnight.

"Hey, Rory," Logan said calmly, as though nothing had happened.

Rory ignored him. Jess walked into a room at random, "Hey!" Logan called after Jess.

"Yeah," Jess said aggressively, sticking his head out from one of the rooms.

"Can you get our of our apartment please?" Logan asked, responding in an equally aggressive tone.

"Excuse me?" Jess said, "_Our _apartment?"

"Yes, didn't you know? I live here with Rory. Now can you please leave," Logan said snottily.

"Ignore him, Jess. Let's just get the stuff," Rory said cutting into the conversation she was sure would turn into an argument.

Logan turned to Rory, his demeanor drastically changing, "Rory, you left a washcloth in the bottom of the shower _again_, and you know the maid doesn't come until Tuesday."

"Logan? What the hell? I don't live here anymore remember…" Rory said.

"What are you talking about?" Logan said before putting his arms lazily on Rory's shoulders and kissing her. For a moment, Rory was stunned. Than she pulled away from him and wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her sweater.

"Logan, get away from me, and let me get my stuff!" Rory shouted.

When Logan didn't move, Rory tried to shove him away from her. Due to Rory's smaller build to Logan's larger one, he was not moved at all.

Jess advanced so that he was standing right next to Logan, "Move," he said forcefully.

When Logan didn't move Rory shouted, "Logan! Get off me or I am going to call the police and have you arrested for harassment," Logan rolled his eyes at this. "I am not kidding! Get off me!"

Jess warningly picked up an adjacent phone from a table. He didn't begin dialing but ostentatiously made sure that Logan could see it. Logan faced Jess and said, "arrest me for harassment, and I'll have you arrested for intrusion."

"Logan, I have a key to this place. You just said I lived here," Rory said frustrated.

"Ogbury vs. Jamison. It was claimed by the accusing party, that the convicted had broke in and entered because of his ownership of the key," Logan began.

"LOGAN, THIS IS NOT A COURT CASE! Just let me in the freaking apartment so I can take my stuff and leave," Rory yelled at him.

"Rory, can you please stop yelling. I have a massive hangover from a party last night. Which, by the way, I went to alone. So, keep it down," Logan said, sounding irritated.

Rory let out a derisive snort of laughter, "You went to a party _alone? _As if. You were probably there the whole time, boozing with Rebecca, or whoever she is, and about five other girls clinging to your arms."

"Rory, let's just go. If he doesn't want us in now, we can come back later with an officer. Let's go," Jess said, glaring at Logan.

Logan took a step closer to Jess and glared at him. Rory walked towards the door, however, Logan had positioned himself in such a way that he was blocking the exit. At this point, Jess had had enough. Being taller than Logan, he was able to grab Logan by the front of his shirt and brutally pull him away from the door and shoved him into a wall.

"Jess!" Rory yelled at him.

"Rory, let's go," when Rory didn't move Jess stormed out of the apartment alone. Not wanting him to leave without her, she quickly followed.

When Rory got to the apartment parking lot, she saw that Jess had left. Frustrated and angry Rory pulled out her cell phone and called a taxi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Although she felt guilty for admitting it to herself, Lorelai was actually glad that her daughter had broken up with Logan. It gave her more time to see and spend time with her daughter. Lorelai needed to tell someone about her successful date with Michael. She had a feeling that _this _would be the relationship that she wouldn't screw up. This would be the one that she would prove herself to her daughter, parents, and friends that she was able to keep a relationship.

Finally, the door opened and closed and Lorelai was surprised to see Rory. She began to excitedly to tell Rory about her date. But when she saw the angry look on her Rory's face she chose not to.

"Hey Rory, what's up?" Lorelai said, acting as if she didn't notice anything.

"I'm going upstairs," Rory said grumpily.

"You know, that's not a good look for you. You could replace Oscar the grouch in…." Lorelai's voice trailed off at the murderous look on Rory's face. "I take it that it did not go well when you tried to take your stuff from Logan's apartment," Lorelai guessed accurately.

"No, it definitely didn't," Rory said.

"Well, do you want to talk about it?" Lorelai asked.

"No," Rory said shortly. She was about to turn around when she saw the hurt look on her mother's face. Rory knew that her mother wanted to be a part of her life, so she modified what she said. "I just don't really feel like talking now. I'm going to take a shower, and I'll tell you about it when I come back down," Rory said.

"Okay, I'll order pizza," Lorelai said.

"Thanks mom."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- **Hey! Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! Please continue to read and review. I promise that in the **next few chapters** this is going to be a Rogan. You'll start to see something in this chapter.

**Disclaimer- **not mine

After Rory and Lorelai had finished off their pizza, Rory reluctantly went back to Jess's apartment. She didn't want to see him just yet, but she knew that she would have to if she didn't want to get into another fight with him. She said goodbye to Lorelai and then got a taxi to Jess's apartment. All the lights were off in the apartment. "Jess!" Rory shouted as she banged on the door. She looked in the parking lot and did not see Luke's truck or his car. She sighed and got her keys out of her purse. She unlocked the apartment and went inside and turned on the TV. She sat there flipping through the channels until way past midnight and then fell asleep on the couch. She was woken up by the slamming of a door. The person sighed deeply and sat down on the pull out couch.

"Jess? Is that you?" Rory asked groggily.

"Rory?"

"Yeah. Who else would this be? Are you expecting someone?"

"No. I just didn't expect you to be here."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Rory."

"Is it because you took off in the truck leaving me with Logan at his apartment? I spent a FORTUNE on getting a cab. I had to take two of them also. Why did you leave, Jess? Why do you ALWAYS storm off on me? You always do this to me! You know what? I'm tired of this. I'm tired of being left behind. Tired of you leaving without talking to me. Tired of making up with you just to lead to another fight and more storming off."

"Is that how you really feel?" Jess asked Rory concerned.

"Yeah" Rory said and then started to cry.

"Rory," Jess said he walked over to the couch and put his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and cried onto it.

A few months passed and Rory and Jess's relationship was back to normal. Rory woke up and found a note from Jess on the fridge.

_Hey Ror,_

_I left you a pop tart and tons of coffee. I had to run to the bookstore early today. I'll see you at dinner tonight._

_Jess_

Rory sighed. It was a Saturday and she didn't want to spend the whole day by herself. She called her mom. "Hey mom."

"Rory! Hey! What's up?"

"Jess is at the bookstore."

"Already?"

"Yeah. Listen, can we hang out today?"

"I'm sorry, babe. I'm going to meet Michael. Michaela, James, Michael and I are going to New York."

"Mom. I'm living in an apartment in New York."

"Right. So meet us at Mars 2112. Michaela wants to eat there. She likes the space thing. We're going to go to a lot of shops. Michaela's birthday is this weekend. We were going to go to Toys R' Us. You can probably meet us though. Michael really wants to meet you. So do James and Michaela. Afterwards we are going to go to a show and we actually do have an extra ticket that we were going to sell. Michaela's friend got sick."

"Sure. I'll be there. What time?"

"Lunch is at 11:30. The show's at 4:30."

"Perfect. Jess and I are having dinner at eight so I'll be able to do both."

"See you soon, honey."

"Bye mom."

Rory arrived at Mars 2112 at 11:15 and waited outside for her mom, Michael, James, and Michaela. She saw her mom running up to her and gave her a big hug. In back of Lorelai was a handsome man, an adorable little girl, and a teenage boy.

"You must be Rory. I'm Michael," Michael said and stuck out his hand.

"Hello," Rory shook his hand, "and you two must be James and Michaela." James nodded.

"You're pretty!" Michaela said.

"Thanks," Rory said, smiling.

"How old are you?" Michaela asked.

"Michaela," Michael said.

"No, it's fine. I'm twenty-two," Rory informed the curious girl.

"Wow, you're old!" Michaela said. Rory laughed. Michaela reminded her of a young version of her mother, curious, bubbly, and not afraid to ask questions. James on the other hand had not said a word to Rory yet.

Michael noticed this too and said to her on the way into the restaurant, "Sorry about James. He's a bit more shy and quiet than Michaela is. He'll be more talkative later on in the day." Rory nodded and the five of them went into the restaurant and ordered their food.

After lunch they went to Toys R' Us and bought a lot of presents for Michaela. At 4:30 the five of them went to see the show. After the show Rory said goodbye to her mother, Michael, Michaela who hugged her, and James who indeed did start to talk to her later on. "Can we see you soon Rory?" Michaela asked Rory eagerly.

"Of course," Rory replied. She smiled at how instantly popular she was to the five-year-old.

"When?" Michaela asked.

"How about next weekend?" Rory asked her.

"YAY!" Michaela exclaimed.

"Michaela, sweetie, we have to get going now. Bye, Rory," Michael said. Michaela frowned and followed her dad.

Rory turned on her cell phone to call Jess and found out that she had three new messages.

The first one was from her mom:

_Hey Ror. It's me. We're running a little late. See you soon. Love ya!_

The next one was from Jess:

_Hey Rory. I'm just calling to tell you that we'll have to move dinner to tomorrow. I won't be able to get back until nine tonight. I'm sorry. I'll see you later. We can still catch a movie. Bye._

Rory sighed. This was the third time this month that he had to move dinner. His job was becoming very demanding. The third message began to play:

_Hey Ace. It's me, Logan. Don't hang up. I really need to talk to you. Please call me. This is pretty important. I know you probably don't want to talk to me but please call. I really want to talk with you. I miss hearing your voice. Also I have some news. It's about Rebecca. She's-_

At the sound of Rebecca's name Rory hung up the phone. She was angry with Logan for calling her and she decided that there was no way that she was going to call him. She went back to the apartment and saw that there was a message on the home machine.

_Ace-_

Rory didn't listen to the message. She deleted it so that Jess would not hear it. She had decided on the way to the apartment that she didn't want Jess to know that Logan had called. After she deleted the message she sat on the couch and couldn't help but wonder what the important Rebecca news Logan wanted to tell her was.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- **Thanks to all my reviewers! To all the readers who are doubting me: **This is going to be a ROGAN just like I promised. **Just keep reading and you will see how. It will start to show a bit in this chapter and definitely in the next one or two. Please read & review! Also check out my Harry Potter fanfic, It Takes Two To Argue

**Disclaimer- **not mine

Rory woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She groaned. "Hello?" she said into the phone groggily.

"Ace," the other end said.

"Logan?" Rory asked, suddenly awake.

"Yeah, don't hang up!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I need to talk to you. I have some really important news."

"Some _Rebecca _news. I know. I don't want to hear it. BYE!" Rory shouted and hung up the phone.

"Rory, who was that?" Jess asked Rory.

"Oh, nobody. Sorry for waking you."

"Come on, Rory. Who were you talking to?"

"Jess."

"Come on. Just tell me."

"Logan."

"What?" Jess asked surprised at her answer.

"I was talking to Logan."

"Oh. And how long have you been talking to him?" Jess asked her more harshly than he had intended.

"Jess! He called me this morning! This is the first time that I have talked to him since that stupid meeting in his apartment a few months ago. Why would I want to talk to him, Jess? Why?"

"I don't know, Rory! It's just that you let him walk all over you! He treats you like dirt, you two break up, he begs for forgiveness, you get back together, and then he walks all over you. Sort of like what you're doing to me," Jess shouted.

"What?" Rory asked.

"I've always been here for you, Rory." Jess said quieter.

"I know you have, Jess!"

"I loved you, Rory. I've tried to ignore the fact that you're still in love with Logan. The only reason that you came to me was because you needed a place to stay."

"No, Jess-"

"Rory, just admit it! You needed comforting and a place to stay and I was willing to give it to you. I know you didn't love me. And the truth is, I didn't love you. Well, I'll always love you but just as a friend. I know that it would never work between us so I've given up on that idea. I told you I loved you because I hoped that maybe, just maybe you would still have feelings for me. The only reason why you promised to never go back to that jerk is because you were mad at him. The truth is you still love him. And I don't love you. You are one of my best friends, Rory. That's all."

"Man, doesn't anybody love me?" Rory asked feeling severely unwanted.

"I do, but just as a friend. When ever you need a shoulder I've got two that are reserved for you, okay?"

"Yeah. Me too," she said and hugged him, "So, I guess I'll be moving out now."

"You don't have to."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't want to be a burden."

"You aren't."

"It's fine. It's about time that I allow you to see other people. My mom will be happy that I'm moving back with her."

"Can we still get together?"

"Yeah. How about we meet at Luke's on Saturday at noon for lunch?"

"Sounds great. Here, I'll help you pack."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Jess and Rory packed up her stuff and loaded it to her car. She thanked him and hugged him again. Rory got into her car and drove to her mom's house. Halfway through the drive, Rory decided that it would be smart to call her mom to tell her that she was coming. She dialed her mom's number.

"Hello?" Lorelai picked up.

"Hey mom."

"Rory! What's up?"

"I'm moving back in with you, roomie."

"Why? What did Jess do."

"Nothing but help me see that I didn't love him."

"Oh."

"So, we'll be roomies again!"

"No, not really."

"What? Why?"

"Because we won't be sharing a room, we'll be sharing a home. So technically we'll be homies."

Rory sighed. "Okay, see you soon, homie!" she joked.

"Peace out," Lorelai said, causing Rory to laugh.

"Bye, mom. I'll see you in a few."

Rory came home to see Michael, Michaela, and James in Lorelai's house all playing twister. Michael had himself twisted into a very uncomfortable looking pretzel shape. Lorelai was clearly winning the game.

"Rory!" Michaela screamed the instant she saw Rory come in through the door. Michaela got out of her twisted shape and ran to hug Rory.

"Hey, Michaela!" Rory said and hugged her back, "Hey mom, Michael, James."

"Hey, babe. I'll help you get your stuff after this game. I'm winning!" Lorelai announced.

"Hey Rory," Michael said with difficulty.

"I can help you get your stuff," James said.

"What about the game?" Lorelai asked him hurt.

"It will be more interesting watching my dad lose," James said and laughed.

"Suit yourself!" Lorelai said cheerfully, "Better chance for me of winning!" Michael grunted.

"Let's go get your stuff," James said.

"Okay. But when we get back in, we should make popcorn," Rory agreed.

"Yeah! POPCORN!" Michaela chimed in.

"Cool," James agreed.

Once James and Rory had loaded all of Rory's stuff into her room, Rory made popcorn and she, James, and Michaela sat on the couch, eating popcorn and watching Lorelai and Michael in their intense game of Twister. Finally Michael fell over after practically having to balance himself on one leg.

"I win!" Lorelai shouted and did a victory dance.

"I can't feel my legs," Michael announced.

"I know what would cure that! Ice Cream!" Lorelai decided.

"Yeah, a homecoming party for Rory," Michael agreed.

"And a victory party for my mom," Rory added on. Michaela and James were also very enthusiastic about getting ice cream.

The five of them walked to Taylor's Ice Cream Parlor and each got a double scoop on a cone.

Rory looked through the glass window and saw Luke cleaning up the diner. He looked so sad and lonely. "Mom, have you been to Luke's yet?" Rory asked her mom.

"No, hon. It's just too awkward, especially since I'm dating Michael now."

"Yeah, but I think it would be good for you to eat there. You were such great friends, even before you dated. I think it would be a pity if you two never became friends again."

"Yeah, I guess. The food's good too."

"Really good. I'm meeting Jess there for lunch on Saturday."

"You are?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you weren't together anymore."

"We're friends mom, we can still get together without being together."

"Yeah, you can."

"Logan called earlier today."

"What!"

"Yeah, he called. Said that he has some _important Rebecca_ _news_ to tell me. I told him I didn't want to hear it and I hung up."

"Rory, he said it's important. Listen to him next time he calls."

"Mom! We both know what he's going to say!"

"It might not be exactly what you think, listen to him."

"Fine. But only if he calls."

"Deal."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N-** Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! This story is going to be a Rogan. You'll see. Please read & review and tell me what you think about the story and this chapter. Thanks!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Gilmore Girls.

A month had passed since Rory had moved back in with her mom. She was having a lot of fun with her. Lorelai and Rory would spend all of their time together when Rory was not in her classes. Rory even got Lorelai to go to Luke's with her. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but Lorelai and Rory went in every morning for coffee and breakfast and everything was almost back to normal. There were two weeks left until Rory's graduation from Yale. She was ecstatic. Although she loved Yale, she couldn't wait to get on with her life. She couldn't wait to get a job, get her own house, meet some new friends. Rory had waken up and was waiting for Lorelai to wake up so they could go to Luke's together. Rory was watching television. Then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Rory asked.

"Hey, Ace. It's me," Logan said.

"Hey, Logan," Rory replied. She took a deep breath.

"You're not going to hang up on me?" Logan asked her, surprised.

"Nope. I have decided to listen to you," Rory said reluctantly. _"Ah! Mom! Why are you making me listen to him?" _Rory thought to herself.

"Good. I have news."

"Rebecca news, I know. What is it?"

"She's pregnant."

"Oh, good for you. I'm really happy that you have been waiting all of this time to tell me that," Rory said snappishly.

"I'm not done yet."

"Oh, there's more?" Rory asked, "Are there twins?" Rory really didn't want to listen to this. She was sad and mad. This was even worse then when Logan had to leave from London, and that was bad.

"No. They're not twins. And it's not mine.

"What?"

"The kid, it's not mine."

"Oh."

"Rebecca was cheating on me. She's now almost eight months pregnant. This is what I have been trying to tell you for forever."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Logan. Wait, how are you sure that the kid isn't yours?"

"I never slept with her."

"What?"

"I never slept with Rebecca."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't do that to you, Ace. I can't do that to someone I love this much."

"But she said that she was your girlfriend."

"Rory, I went on a few dates with her, okay? We went out for a few months. The minute I found out that she was pregnant, I broke up with her. I'm so sorry that I did this to you, Rory. I regret everything. I regret cheating on you. I regret hurting you. I am so, so sorry, Ace."

"I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you. The way that you said I have some important Rebecca news, made me know that Rebecca was pregnant. The reason why I didn't listen to you is because I thought it was yours. I thought that it was yours and that I was going to lose you forever. I don't want to lose you Logan. That would be to much for me."

"I can't lose you either. There would be nothing left for me in life. No reason for me to do anything. I wouldn't have the drive to get up and do stuff. I would be so lost without you, Rory. I love you." At Logan's words, Rory started to cry. It wasn't silent tears either, they were big, loud tears.

"Ace, are you okay?" Logan asked concerned, "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"No, no, you didn't. I have wanted to hear you say that for so long!" Rory said, still sobbing.

"I've wanted to tell you that," Logan replied.

"I love you too, Logan. And I am so, so sorry."

"Why?"

"Because when I thought that you had cheated on me I went back to Jess. We're now just friends and forever will be just friends. I don't love him, he doesn't love me. He actually told me that I still love you. I was just too angry at you to see. But I truly, deeply, forever love you Logan. I never stopped. I never will."

"Me too. I never stopped loving you. I don't want to stop loving you. I want to be with you. If I weren't in London I would be with you right now. I long to see your face. I long to kiss your lips. I miss you so much."

"When are you coming back?"

"In a week."

"Really?" Rory asked. She couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice. It was all she could do to not scream and jump around.

"I'll be back for your graduation," Logan said.

"Oh, my gosh! That's right! You will!" Rory exclaimed. This made graduation even better.

"I have to go now, Ace. I have an important meeting that I can't miss," Logan said sadly.

"Hence the important," Rory replied. Logan chuckled.

"Bye, Ace. I'll see you soon. I love you!" Logan said.

"I love you to the moon and back," Rory replied.

"Isn't that a children's book?" Logan asked.

"Yep. I love you, Logan. Bye," Rory said.

"Bye, Ace," Logan replied. He hung up. Rory didn't want him to hang up except she knew that it would not be good if he missed the meeting.

"Who was that?" Lorelai asked groggily.

"Logan," Rory said dreamily.

"Is everything okay?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, Rebecca's pregnant. He didn't sleep with her. He loves me more than anything on Earth, and he's coming back next week. Everything's perfect. Man I love him," Rory replied.

**A/N- **The story is not over. I repeat. Keep reading, the story is not over.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- **Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! Please read & review and tell me what you think. Thanks.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Gilmore Girls

"I can't believe you, Rory," Lorelai told her daughter.

"What?" Rory asked.

"I can't believe you're letting him do this to you."

"Mom, what is he doing to me?"

"You're letting him back into your life after he cheated on you. So, he didn't sleep with her, so what? He still was being unfaithful to you. You know, that Rihanna has a point. This isn't the first time that he has cheated on you, Rory. This isn't the first time he has broken your heart or made you feel like dirt. This isn't the first time that he has done something bad enough to cause you two to break up. I mean, think about it, Rory. He's taking advantage of your trust, your trust and your love in him. He just does whatever he wants because he knows that you love him and that you'll take him back. He walks all over you, Rory. He walks all over you and you let him. He begs for forgiveness and you give it to him. Then he does it again, the same thing."

"You're starting to sound like Jess."

"And what did Jess say?"

"Exactly what you're saying!" Rory shouted at her mom.

"Well, maybe he has a point! Maybe he's right!" Lorelai shouted back.

"Ah ha!" Rory shouted.

"What?" Lorelai shouted back.

"See? See? When I was dating Jess, you two would never get along. You would never listen to him, you didn't like him. Now it's like you two are a team. 'Oh, well maybe you should listen to him. He may be right. He has a point' bla bla bla. Well, maybe neither one of you are right! Maybe I don't need advice on my love life. If I were to get advice, I certainly wouldn't get it from you!"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you're not doing so hot either. Dad? Max? Jason, dad again, Luke? Yeah, you may be in a relationship right now, but soon you're going to do something and mess it all up."

"You know what, Rory? That hurt. I don't mean that lightly either, a deep sting. I'm not trying to deprive ye of thy love. I'm just trying to protect you. I don't like to see you hurt. You're my daughter, Rory. I love you," Lorelai said with hurt in her voice. Lorelai went back into her room. Rory felt bad that she yelled at her mom, but she was also mad at her too.

"_Can't she stay out of my businessI don't need every, single, stinking aspect of my life observed and judged. I love him! Can't she see that? He would never do something bad to me! Would he? I mean, there were a few times when he wasn't completely faithful to me, but every relationship has a few flaws, right? I mean, he doesn't cheat on me that often. Well, there was Rebecca, and that time when he was dating those girls after he claimed that we had broken up, which we hadn't. Is mom right? Are both my mom and Jess right? Do I let him walk all over me? Oh my gosh! I do don't I! I am so stupid! Arg! Why can't I see what is so plain to everyone else?" _Rory thought to herself. She decided one thing though. She needed to think before she immediately let Logan come back into her life.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N-**Please R&R and enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer**-Not mine.

Lorelai sat alone in room. She was rarely angry with her daughter, but there were those times when Lorelai was so unspeakably angry with Rory. Lorelai sat in silence for a while until the impact of her daughter's words hit her. Rory was right, Lorelai had never been able to keep a relationship. She had always been the one to end a relationship and ended up not only hurting herself, but the man who she would leave confused and upset. The thought about Michael with his two children, did she really want to do that to him? Lorelai numbly stood up and went to the phone, absently dialing Michael's number not really knowing what she was going to say. One ring went by, than two. After four rings, the answering machine came on.

"Hi, you've reached the Hanson residence. Please leave your name and number in your message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks," the beep went off but Lorelai didn't speak. After several silent seconds she began.

"Michael, hi. Um, this is Lorelai. I just wanted to say. Well, I wanted to tell you I can't do this. This…relationship. It wasn't anything you did…it's just…well, I can't do it. I'm sorry. Maybe if it was different it would work…well, thanks for everything. Bye." Lorelai hung up the phone. She didn't know why she just did that, she just broke up another relationship. Well, it was for Michael's good. He would find some great, nice, pretty women, who would be able to keep a relationship.

Lorelai numbly went to her bed and fell asleep, tired from the day's adversities.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory exited the house and stormed towards her car in such a rage that she didn't notice Logan standing by her car.

"Hey Ace," he said grinning, "I was wondering if…"

"Logan, I have to go, sorry," Rory cut him off shortly.

"What the...Ace?" Logan said in confusion.

"Logan, I just don't want to deal with you now. I'm sorry, I have to go," Rory said. She pushed him out of the way, and opened the car door.

"Rory? What is this about?"

Rory ignored him and got into the drivers seat of the car and put the key in the ignition.

"Rory, wait," Logan started, but Rory drove on without answering him.

"_Shit,"_ Rory thought to herself, "_why did I have to blow him off like that? I should of answered him, or at least told him why I was so mad at him. Whatever though. He'll know soon enough._"

Rory's cell phone rang. "_Ugh, Logan,_" she though. Rory was surprised to see the call coming from not Logan, but another number, one she apparently didn't have in her database.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi. Rory?" A familiar voice came on the other end. It took Rory a few seconds to place it.

"Michael?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, um hi. I don't really want to pry, but your mom just called me and…"

Michael never got to finish his sentence as Rory cut him off, "Yeah? What did my mom say, because you know what, I don't have anything to do with her or her life. So whatever she did, just talk to _her_ about it!" Rory shouted into the phone.

"Rory, I'm sorry. I just want to clear things up. I'm a little confused right now," Michael said apologetically. Rory instantly felt guilty upon hearing the tone of his voice.

"Michael, I am so sorry I just bit your head off. I'm a little on edge right now."

"Does it have to do with your mom?" Michael asked curiously.

"Actually it does have to do with my mom," an awkward moment fell before Rory continued, "Anyway, what do you need? I at least should help her boyfriend."

Another awkward silence fell before Michael said, "Um, actually, Lorelai just left a message on my phone saying she wants to break up with me. I have no idea why, and I was hoping that you could maybe tell me why."

"_Oh my god!" _Rory thought to herself, "_Does this have to do with what I said to her?"_

Rory didn't know what she was going to say to Michael. How was she going to tell this guy, this guy who happened to really like her mother, that she had played Cupid's evil twin between them? She decided that she would have to tell Michael the truth, and resolved to do all she could to get them back together.

"Um, Michael I said some things to my mom that maybe I shouldn't of. Some of it was sort of about how she had trouble keeping a relationship. I think that may have been part of the reason why she called you," Rory said very quickly.

"Oh," was all Michael could manage.

"Right, anyway. Do you still want to get back together with her?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I really do."

"Ok, let me handle my mom and I'm sure you will get another call very soon. I'm so sorry, Michael," Rory said.

"Thanks so much, Rory. I really like your mom, and I can't say how much you offering to help me like this means to me."

"It's no problem. After all, it's my fault that this happened," Rory said somewhat awkwardly. "Ok, um, bye. And tell Michaela that I say hey,"

"I will, bye Rory."

Rory hung up. She turned around in a random driveway and began driving back to her mom's house. Her mom may have pissed her off, and vice versa, but that was no reason for her to break up with a guy who so obviously loved her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan sat in his chauffeur's car, confused and somewhat hurt. It was a very uncommon feeling for Logan to feel. Rory was mad at him, again, and he had no idea why. He thought that it was good between them. What had happened? Logan pulled out his cell phone, and than on second thought decided not to call her. Everything would be sorted out later, her was sure.


End file.
